Nao Karino
is a Hazard ReBurst Player operating under the Nebula Oscillation mercenary service. She works at the Espresso Valet cosplay cafe in reality, where she was introduced to the game by her co-workers. Appearance Reality Nao's outfit is similar to her co-worker Katie Kurasaki. She wears a white-and-black thigh-length dress with white ruffled borders; a black corset with yellow embroidery; a black choker necklace; white sleeved gloves; a pale yellow ruffled half-apron around her waist; thin pale yellow thigh-highs with lace borders; and high heels. A white ruffled headdress rests atop her head, resting in front of her bun. Her casual outfit is a yellow turtleneck sweater, a set of overalls with one strap undone, a double belt, and yellow sneakers. In-Game Her in-game outfit is the female uniform for a Nebula Oscillation mercenary, though slightly personalized. It consists of black combat boots, black leggings, navy blue short shorts, a yellow shirt, and a navy blue jacket with a yellow stripe running down the right side of the jacket and yellow details throughout. The jacket's right sleeve is folded up, with a yellow bandana tied around her right arm's bicep. Nebula Oscillation's logo is emblazoned on the back of this jacket, a stylized image of the Helix Nebula with three Vs running through the center of it. Her primary weapons are inaccessible without her Valvrave armor, leaving her with a Volc-Star Compact handgun as her only unarmed weapon by default. When she activates her Valvrave armor, she gains a black, mechanical armor with yellow details. Her left leg has a yellow line running up to the hip armor, while the right leg is mostly black with yellow accents. The hip armor is skirted, colored yellow with silver stripes running vertically down the skirts. The chest armor is black and angular, featuring yellow stripes and the image of a yellow rose emblazoned upon the left of the breastplate. Its shoulder armor and helmet feature a similar angular design, colored black with similar yellow roses. The visor features glowing green eyes in addition to a targeting visor that deploys over her mask, with a set of tri-focal goggles folding over the Valvrave's eyes and emitting a dim yellow glow. Her Armstrong Cannon is mounted on her right shoulder, featuring a yellow and black color scheme over the weapon's default silver design. Her gauntlets are modified to fit her Shock Talons inside them. Personality Nao is a bit of an airhead, coming off as a naive, optimistic child with a sensitive heart. Her interactions with customers are very polite and cheerful, always greeting people with a wide smile. While she does have a tendency to ramble on about a topic, she is certainly very dedicated to anything she treasures. She's also a bit of a hopeless romantic, trying to talk to boys and get to know them in the hopes of having them fall for her. Beneath all of this lies a woman of concentration and motivation. When the going gets tough, Nao becomes a deadly, calculating individual who will seek out her target and obliterate them with no remorse. If she has her heart set on something, she will strive to achieve it with all of her effort, going as far as she can possibly manage. She hides all of the things troubling her beneath her childish exterior, using Hazard ReBurst and video games to vent the stress she accumulates over time. Background Nao is actually an old friend of Katsuo Myoukouin, having grown up with him as young children. They, unfortunately, had to separate when Nao's family moved to accommodate for her father's work schedule. So Nao went to a new high school and was forced to make new friends, but ultimately couldn't bond with anyone in particular outside of a pair of twin sisters. The sisters invited her to join their friend's cafe business venture, just in time to meet up with her old friend Katsuo after a long, long time. Eventually, the two friends joined Hazard ReBurst and Nebula Oscillation. Relationships TBA Abilities Hazard ReBurst * Faction - Chouwa - Valvrave Archetype 3: Houhei * Occupation - Nebula Oscillation Operative * Main Equipment: ** Armstrong Cannon ** Chain Raver ** Phobos ** Shock Talon ** REDACTED Nao is a combat enthusiast, despite her personality. She thinks of it as venting stress, and delivers a very brutal fighting style. She will pummel enemies with her bare hands, before engaging her Shock Talons and savagely clawing apart her target. She'll use her Phobos shotgun to blast her foes into chunks at full-auto, or in close-quarter encounters. Her Chain Raver is her primary weapon, violently impaling foes from mid-to-close ranges with the rifle's deadly Rave Energy spikes. Her Armstrong Cannon is usually reserved for large-scale combat, where she can go all out and rain down artillery shells on the enemies with the weapon. She's best suited for vanguard assaults and front-line combat, or for long-range artillery and support. Trivia * Her bust is a C-cup, being among the flatter of the cafe's employees. * She sleeps naked for some reason. ** She's had sleepovers with Katsuo when they were young, but this was way before she developed her habit of sleeping naked. Category:Player Category:Female Category:Hazard ReBurst Player Category:Valvrave HRB Player Category:Valvrave 3 Player (HRB)